Project has not been decided on as of yet, however, the following are examples of research currently being worked on or planned. 1. Immunohistochemical characterization of the extracellular matrix of the developing tooth bud in the primate. 2. Role of dietary fiber in prevention and for treatment of colon cancer in rats. 3. Case report on cystic lesion of the anterior mandible.